zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Assistant Mayor Bellwether/Gallery
Images relating to Assistant Mayor Bellwether. Bellweather-from-Zootopia.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia Bellweather poster.jpg Bellwether Render.png Printed Zootopia.png Bellwether Bio.jpeg Busy busy busy.jpeg Lady Baa Baa.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.41.30 PM.png Fawn Animation Art.png Teaser Zootopia (film) 08.png Screenshot from 2016-06-03 16:33:43.png Film LionheartBellwether.png|Bellwether standing alongside Mayor Leodore Lionheart "Assistant Mayor Bellwether...her badge?".jpeg|''"Assistant Mayor Bellwether, her badge."'' -Mayor Lionheart Proud Day.png|''"Well, it's a - it's a real proud day for us little guys."'' Zootopia-6.png|Bellwether trying to be seen in the picture with Lionheart and Judy Hopps Bellwether-photobomb.PNG Bellwether and Mrs. Otterton.png|''"And...it is sent and that is done so I did do that!"'' "Us-little-guys".PNG|''"Us little guys really need to stick together...right?"'' "Good One!".PNG|''"Good one!"'' Stick together.png|''"Just call if you ever need anything. You always got a friend at City Hall, Judy.'' Bellwether-paperstack.PNG|Bellwether struggling to keep up with Lionheart while carrying a huge stack of folders. Little Bellwether.png|Sometimes being overworked can be exhausting. Clear my afternoon.png|''"And clear my afternoon, I'm going out."'' -Lionheart Meeting_with_Herds_and_Grazing.png|''"Oh, no, but sir, you do have a meeting with Herds and Grazing..."'' "Oh muttonchops"-Bellwether.PNG|''"Oh, muttonchops..."'' i need your help.png|''"Assistant Mayor Bellwether..."'' "We-need-your-help".jpg|''"...we need your help."'' -Judy Bellwethers-office.jpg|''"We just need to get into the traffic cam database."'' -Judy Smellwether.png|''"Feels good to be appreciated."'' All 14 have been found.png Time for speech.png Bellwether and Bogo.jpeg "No-more-questions"-Bellwether.PNG|''"That's all the time that we have. No more questions."'' "Was-i-okay"-Judy.PNG|''"Was I okay?"'' -Judy New mayor Bellwether.png|Bellwether as the new mayor Chief and I.png|''"They trust you. And that's why Chief Bogo and I want you to be the public face of the ZPD."'' Bogo-Judy-office.PNG Thanks for Opportunity.png|''"Thank you for the opportunity."'' - Judy Hopps "We-found-out"-Judy.PNG "Im-so-proud"-Bellwether.PNG|''"I'm so proud of you, Judy! You did just a super job!"'' I'll-go-ahead-Bellwether.PNG|''"I'll go ahead and I'll take that case now."'' "Get them".PNG|''"Get them!"'' MuseumFromAbove.jpg|''"We're on the same team, Judy! Underestimated, under-appreciated...aren't you sick of it?!"'' Bellwether-see-shadow.PNG|''"Predators, they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators 10 to 1!"'' Bellwether signaling her minions.jpeg "We'll be unstoppable"-Bellwether.PNG|''"Think of it: Ninety percent of the population united against a common enemy! We'll be unstoppable."'' "I did like you"-Bellwether.PNG|''"It really is too bad, I...I did like you."'' Bellwether-shoot-Nick.PNG|Bellwether shooting Nick Wilde "theres a savage fox"-Bellwether.PNG|''"Police! There's a savage fox in the Natural History Museum! Officer Hopps is down! Please hurry!"'' Sheep with Bellwether.jpeg|''"Oh, but, he can't help it, can he? Since preds are just, "biologically" predisposed to be savages!'' Bellwether's_real_identity.jpeg|''"Fear always works! And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."'' Shocked Bellwether.png|A shocked Bellwether realizes that she has been tricked Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10939.jpg|A frightened Bellwether realizes her gun is full of blueberries Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10976.jpg|Bellwether dumbfounded by Judy and Nick's cunning Bellwether-foiled.PNG|Bellwether is surrounded by Chief Bogo and the reunited prey and predator police Bellwether-arrested.PNG|Bellwether's arrest as seen on the news Bellwether-watch-concert.PNG|Bellwether watching Gazelle's concert from prison with contempt between two inmates. Zootopia figures .jpg Zootopia figure set .jpg Bellwether plush .jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg Zootopia Mug 2.png Bellwhether Flatsie Plush.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg Zootopia Vinylmation .jpg Judy Hopps plush .jpg Image.png VinylFiguresFront.png ThreeVinylMystery.png 796714700021.jpg 796714700021-1.jpg Facebook stickers.png Figurine_Playset.png SnackBottle0.jpg SnackBottle1.jpg DP1217201517155067M.jpg Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Dawn Bellwether Mask.png|The Bellwether mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Dawn Bellwether Body.png|The Bellwether costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Zootopia Pin icon.png|A Club Penguin pin based on Bellwether's badge Bellwether sticky notes.jpeg|Sticky notes that can be seen around Bellwether's office Bellwether Emoji Transparent.png|Bellwether as seen on Zootopia As Told by Emoji ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-Doug.PNG ZE-Replace.PNG ZE-BellwetherArrested.PNG Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Prey Galleries